


Denied

by Celandine



Series: Just Because It's Gossip [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is very good at granting Harry's requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied

Percy held up the scrap of parchment. "Denied orgasm," he read aloud in his precise voice. He looked at Harry. "This is one of yours; I assume you meant that you wanted to be the one denied?"

"Oh yes," Harry answered softly. "But feel free to add on other things if you like."

"Ah." Percy rubbed his thumb over the scrawled black letters. "Yes, that would doubtless enhance the experience. You liked it when I tied you up a few weeks ago. I could do that again."

Feeling his cheeks flush, Harry nodded. "Please?" Just thinking about himself, bound and helpless, unable to come until Percy told him to, was making his cock begin to stir.

Their weekend game had been a revelation to them both. It gave them permission to try things that they might have been reluctant to express interest in, if they had to say them aloud -- the first time at any rate. Somehow writing out one's kinkiest fantasies on little slips of parchment, knowing that one's lover would try them once without question or demur, made it easier. Not everything had been to both of their taste, of course, but on the whole it had worked very well. They agreed that when they had gone through all of the ideas they had started with, they would go back and revisit those that they both had liked, perhaps even playing it as a game again. The element of surprise each week lent an extra fillip to the arrangement.

"Yes," Percy murmured. "I think tying you up, perhaps a blindfold as well, would be most enjoyable." He pushed his horn-rimmed glasses up from where they had slipped slightly down his nose.

Harry shivered. Bondage had turned out to be something that they'd both put into the hat, and found that both of them liked very much, although for somewhat different reasons. But Harry had not been blindfolded before. He didn't object, however, far from it. "Now?" He nearly jumped up in his eagerness.

"Soon," Percy promised. "Come here." He was seated in one of the deep soft chairs in their living room, and there wasn't room for Harry to sit next to him. "On my lap."

Harry perched sideways on Percy's knee.

"No, properly." He pulled Harry closer. "Spread your legs apart a bit... yes." Percy tugged open the fly of Harry's trousers and slipped his hand inside. Harry's cock stiffened further, pushing against the white cotton of his pants and leaving a damp spot as Percy stroked him.

"God, Perce, you're going to take this seriously, aren't you?" said Harry, turning his head and kissing Percy, nuzzling against the hint of stubble that was hard to see against his freckled skin.

"Of course. Don't I always?"

It was true that Percy did. So did Harry, when it came down to it. They enjoyed the game, but took it seriously nonetheless.

The strokes over Harry's prick were light, almost tickling, but enough to make him begin to squirm after a few minutes, longing for more. He wouldn't get it, he knew, not with his request, but that didn't stop him from trying shamelessly to push harder against Percy's hand.

"Oh no, no, no." Percy stopped moving his fingers, instead letting them lie motionless with Harry's cock wrapped in a loose grip, still trapped inside his pants. "Mustn't do that. Clearly it will take tying you down to keep you from misbehaving this way."

He urged Harry up and hurried them both into their bedroom, where Percy looked in the drawer in which they kept the various things they had acquired for the game over the course of the past couple of months. Percy looked thoughtful. "These, I think." He held up some lengths of black silk. "One for your eyes, and the rest to make sure you hold still."

Harry nodded and began taking off his clothes, easing them away from his already-aching cock. He removed his glasses and set them down on the chest of drawers.

"Now. On the bed," Percy commanded as soon as Harry was naked. He tied the silk to Harry's wrists and ankles, securing them to the bedposts, then had Harry lift his head so that he could bind the last piece of fabric over Harry's eyes.

Without the ability to see, even the blurred vision he experienced with his spectacles off, all of Harry's other senses became heightened. He could feel the faint currents of air, stirred as Percy moved around the room -- undressing, Harry assumed, from the sound of rustling cloth and the thump of a pair of shoes being set carefully in their proper place in the wardrobe. The silk across his eyes smelled of the musty lavender sachet that Percy kept in that drawer. Harry licked his dry lips and tensed with expectation.

Percy touched him. Not where Harry might have anticipated; it was his left arm that received Percy's attention first, with soft strokes and licks and kisses that unraveled his nerves. Harry shuddered when Percy's tongue ran across his armpit, firmly enough that he felt no urge to laugh. He guessed that Percy would play with every inch of his body before returning to his cock, but he was wrong. Each time he thought he'd grown accustomed to the limited contact that Percy granted him, a sudden caress across the straining flesh of his prick reminded him of what he had asked for.

"You love this, don't you." It was not a question. Harry nodded anyway as Percy's voice went on. "You love being bound, helpless, not having to take responsibility for your own pleasure or mine, knowing that I'll never let you down."

Harry felt a moan rise up in his throat. His cock was so hard, so hard; he had been like this, tied to the bed, for over an hour now, on the brink of orgasm for much of that time, yet not permitted to come. He could tell that Percy was kneeling over him, feel the almost-warmth of Percy's body only inches away from his own. A feather-light touch brushed across his chest, ruffling the hairs there, and his hips jerked in response, vainly seeking the stimulation that he craved.

"Not yet," he was warned.

Percy's hand skipped from spot to spot on his body and then unexpectedly closed around his balls, fingering the loose skin. "I think I want you to fuck me. Does that sound good, Harry? Your prick in my arse? But you mustn't come, remember, not until I tell you. Can you do that for me? Let me fuck myself on you, without letting yourself come?"

"Yes," Harry whispered.

"Good." There was a pause, followed by the wet sound of Percy's fingers as he slopped lubricant over them and pushed them in and out of his arse, opening himself to take Harry.

Harry wanted to watch the expression on Percy's face, but he didn't ask for the blindfold to be removed. It would be easier to control himself without the distraction of sight. His prick was lifted, aimed, and then he felt the tightness of Percy's well-lubricated arsehole give way, letting him slide deep into embracing heat. Harry bit his lips, focusing on the way that the ties around his wrists and ankles felt, the smell of sweat and sex and lube, anything to stave off the need to come which had doubled with the sweet pressure around his cock.

"Lovely. You're gorgeous like this, you know." A cool hand brushed sweat-damp strands of hair away from Harry's face. "I'm going to move now. I want to watch the way you flush with need, the blood rising into your cheeks, spreading down your chest. I'm going to fuck myself on you, Harry, and only when I'm satisfied are you going to come. Do I need to use a charm to make sure, or can you do this for both of us?"

"No charm." Harry's voice was hoarse. He might fail. If he didn't, though, the wait would be worth it, he knew.

"Very well."

Then there was movement, slow and tantalizing, tight slick wet heat around his cock, Percy pulling almost all the way off him, so that the ring of muscle practically massaged the head of his prick, and then he was engulfed once more; over and over until apparently Percy couldn't stand it any more either and began to fuck Harry in earnest, pushing down against him and groaning loudly.

"Soon, Harry, you fill me, you fulfil me, you know it's always so good with you, love it like this."

Harry very nearly sobbed with need. "Please," he managed to whisper. "God, Percy, please!"

"Oh," Percy gasped. "So close, Harry, can you feel it? Almost... there!" And with that Harry felt Percy's arse ripple around his cock, as if Percy were clutching at him. Hot wet spatters fell across Harry's stomach, and he whimpered, trying to thrust upward.

Percy moved himself up and down again, and his voice was gentle as he said, "Now. Come for me, Harry."

Something seemed to break open in Harry at that, the tenderness of it after the long denial, and he groaned as he finally came, spurting into Percy's embracing hole as if his orgasm would never end.

He lay, silent and exhausted, as Percy slipped off him and began to untie his bonds, first feet, then hands, and at last removing the blindfold. Blue eyes gazed at him.

"That was marvelous," said Percy." I'm glad you wrote that down as one of your fantasies." He lay down and put his his arms around Harry, drawing one finger through the splattered semen on Harry's stomach and bringing it to his mouth to taste. Harry gave him a sleepy smile.

"Me, too. I can't believe how long you made it last, Perce." He returned Percy's embrace. "When we finish this round of our game, we'll definitely have to play again."


End file.
